Aldaren
Aldaren Amaranth or Sicarius (the Red) is an accomplished half-Elven sorcerer, necromancer, and ranking member of the Amaranth. He was once an assassin affiliated with both the Amaranth and Sicarius. His other exploits of conquering cities and instituting vengeful retaliations against his enemies are looked upon unfavorably by historians. After a life spent aligned with the damned and exiled of Gielinor, Aldaren was slain and resurrected by a death cult, unwittingly held captive by the dark forces associated with the organization. He built a base of operations in the Wilderness at a fortress named Brynmor and launched a reign of terror throughout Gielinor that culminated in his defeat by Janus Delmoran. Since his defeat and direct confrontation with the journey of his soul through Limbo and the Grim Underworld, Aldaren returns to Gielinor once more as a mortal, renouncing lichdom, and keen on rediscovering his place in the world. Although quietly wandering the realm for the most part, Aldaren continues training new acolytes, assisting the Ordo Magi in their pursuit of magical supremacy, and protecting Markejjik, the home of the Amaranth. Appearance Facial Appearance Aldaren has been regarded as handsome throughout his life. During his time spent roaming as a lich, he went as far as to use magic to sustain his youthful appearance. As a hybrid human and elf, his lifespan has surpassed many humans and his physical features resemble just as much. With ears the size of an average human, the tips are pointed like the Elven race, however they're hardly noticeable when his hair length conceals them. His dark red hair is his most notable feature which earned him the moniker of Red in his early life. Like his ancestors, Aldaren has emerald green eyes that resemble an Iorwerth kinsman of Tiranwnn. Since his return to Gielinor from his spiritual journey, Aldaren's body exemplifies the torment and abuse he's received over the years. Faded scars sprawl near his left eye, neck, and scattered throughout his torso and legs. Sometimes he may be found shirtless with luminous runic markings painted on his torso. Possessions Traitor Aldaren's athame has often been his most favored weapon, crafted during his service to the Caedo. The dagger has no crossguard and is almost entirely made from obsidian save the black metal runic designs crafted along the sliver of the blade and the hilt. The hilt itself is wrapped in mummified linen. Once he joined the Sicarius, this blade became the weapon that signified his ascension to Legendaire rank, having used it at great length to discipline the lower ranking family. His athame still contains some enchantments and lingering energies of his days in the Amaranth and Sicarius. Rifter His corrupted battlestaff was wrought by himself and attuned with elemental altars during the Fifth Age alongside his brother Alexander. The two travelled to each of the four primary altars and imbued the staff at their location. However, upon becoming a necromancer, Aldaren corrupted the staff to cast ancient curses and magic associated with the Amaranth spell tomes. The tip of the staff contains a clawed opening for the placement of his orb and when in use, the orb siphoning the souls of the dead for the Dreadshard. As of the Sixth Age, Rifter has been crafted down to a wand. The Necromantic Aldaren began a journal since his apprenticeship to Lorelei which detailed his experiences with dabbling in Necromancy. This journal soon became a tome of reference and research in which he'd pass along to those lower-ranking members of the Amaranth covenant. The book was presumably stolen by Janus Delmoran to be kept safe at the Wizard’s Tower in Misthalin. Personality As Aldaren’s career was spent fighting as a rogue and warlock, his characteristics were subject to the many aliases he crafted for his machinations and tasks. He’s best remembered by his closest allies as an opportunist who seizes the nearest chance to prove himself or to the gain the upper hand. This was evidenced by his coup’s in Asgarnia, Misthalin, and various cities and towns. Many cases saw Aldaren preferring to end dilemma’s quickly through precise assassinations and covert plots. For many years, his inner adherence to Zamorakian principles placed himself in the way of death to accomplish his feats. Because of his preference to adventurous chaos, Aldaren distanced himself from those he loved on many occasions. Indeed, he was not incapable of decency and was regarded as honorable even for many short lengths at a time. His unwavering loyalty to his former master was built on his devotion to her and caused him to seek her approval at every corner. Learning from this experience, he wrought his marriage to Thea Sicarius out of true love, but fear of retaliation from their own family drew them both into violent despair which resulted in Aldaren’s death by her hand. Aldaren’s legacy as a necromancer was built after his resurrection and most allies at this time either feared of despised his actions. His friends distanced themselves from this newfound obsession with death and even Aldaren questioned his own motives though unable to sate his desire for power. He began an obsession with imbuing himself with enough energy to master necromancy and achieve immortality, though many mistakes along this journey led to his downfall. Since his return to mainland Gielinor from the spiritual journey initiated after his final defeat, Aldaren appears to have found peace and fulfillment in his remaining years. Though he often remarks that he’s retired, Aldaren’s instincts still demand that he finds a purpose with his return to mortality. This desire is sated by protecting the floating base of the Amaranth clan, Markejjik, and acting as a warband leader for the Godless in the Wilderness. Although regarded with disgust and scrutiny by the other council members in the Amaranth, Aldaren continues to serve the covenant faithfully until his life has reached it's end. While he was born to Zamorakians, praised Zamorak, and served under the god of chaos throughout most his life, Aldaren has ultimately been a member of the Godless long before the Sixth Age. Consistently voicing his defiance of their rule, he has always felt that Gielinor belonged to the lesser races rather than their divine masters. While he will never again fight alongside a god, he still maintains loose alliances with some zealots from all factions. History Early Life Born to the noble house of Cipya as the result of an affair with an elven noble of the Aerendyl, Aldaren began his life in proper education and soldiering. Fearing consequence from her family, Petronella Aerendyl sent her newborn son to his father, William Cipya. His family was later sworn to the court of Emperor Russia in Kandarin and were very prominent among the upper echelons of Ardougnan society. As expected, the young human-elf would find himself studying the art of war with his fellow noble youth overseen by his father. Aside from learning swordplay and practical combative magic, he was known to frequent the tavern's and local brothels. It wasn't until he was nearing his knighthood that his father put an end to his lively affairs. Knighted by the Emperor, Aldaren was assigned to protecting him at all costs. His name resurfaces in records of the various campaigns fought in the east to extend the Empire's influence and most notably was in command of forces during the campaign against remnant battalions of Khazard troops and later ordered to assassinate Queen Kanna of Southern Misthalin, failing in doing so. It's indicated by old obituaries and court records that William Cipya had been assassinated in Asgarnia, placing Aldaren closer to the Emperor. Despite being head of the near-extinct Cipya family, Aldaren was adopted into the Imperial household and began learning ancient magic from the Emperor himself. His servitude was cut short when Alexander Aerendyl led an uprising in Ardougne against the Empire. Unbeknownst to Aldaren, it would later be discovered that Alexander was his half-brother. As Alexander and his forces stormed the halls of Ardougne Castle, Aldaren fended off a few attackers before joining the rest of the Imperial courtiers in teleporting out of the city. Exiled and Empowered Hearing rumors of the Emperor's imminent return to power,he opted not to join the cause. Instead he sought to find a seat for himself outside of Kandarin where he had yet to make a name for himself. Brewing resistance in the city of Falador, he made the White City his target. After assassinating the chancellor James Veltora, he stormed the castle gates and installed himself as ruler. He filled the ranks of the city guard with his exiled brigands and allowed the Ryder family control over the military. To counteract the potential of future Saradominist leaders, he installed the right of the denizens to revolt which was later added to the Asgarnian Accord of 169. Finding that his power waned and the capital was in firm control of the Ryder's, Aldaren abdicated in favor of Oliver Ryder. Once Alex Aerendyl informed Aldaren that they were maternal siblings, he returned to Kandarin where Alexander ruled as King of Camelot. With a princely title restored, Aldaren chose to take up command of the soldiers there where he then seized the ranging guild and renamed it the Direfort within his first few weeks. This would be the only contribution to the kingdom before his half-brother was assassinated by the Sicarius and his kingdom fallen. The Caedo Brotherhood With resentment growing for the political elite, Aldaren moved his activities to Misthalin where he would become acquainted with Acedia "Sin" Evermore, an assassin employed and adopted by House Cross. Using the alias of Cartherion and only revealing his true name to a select few, Aldaren lived a quiet life in the slums of Varrock. Sin became a close friend and the two were nearly always together as he became her accomplice in her endeavors. She became a teacher to him as his growing infatuation with the dark arts grew. Taking him on as an apprentice, she later revealed her name to be Lorelei and their friendship became a very important aspect of his life. With friendship came trust and with trust came his initiation into the Caedo Brotherhood. Known to only its members by that name which was still left unspoken, the Caedo were a guild of assassins with a global influence. With Vicente Di'Angelo as their leader and Sin as his companion, the group became unstoppable as they trained and fought around Gielinor. Aldaren became known as Red, a term of endearment from the Caedo as each of its members were given nicknames to further mask their identities and activities. Although they possessed a hidden influence throughout the realm of Gielinor, many of the their activities took place in Varrock. From assassinating key individuals under contracts to battling upon vertically tipped planes within cosmic dimensions, the Caedo became more than a guild but a close knit circle of companions that would always be remembered fondly by Aldaren. His association with Vicente and Sin would last a lifetime and even after his own death and revival later. The story accepted by the Caedo as the end of its time has often been considered their raid on Ardougne during the reign of Queen Sylvari. With Red now serving as a Lord for the group, he gathered his three co-leaders as they attempted to plunder the city and make a last stand for themselves as the brotherhood had been dwindling in its final days. Teleporting to the city square, they fought off many soldiers and guardsmen, making it as far to the castle itself before retiring from the field. The raid would officially end when Red defeated the pregnant Queen in a duel. As he kicked her down a flight of stairs, the children she had carried in her stomach met a grim end. Alone and outnumbered at this point, Red would be teleported away by the brief appearance of a wounded Vicente. After the Caedo slowly came to an end, Aldaren would be adopted and branded into the Amaranth family by Lorelei, making his ascendancy to become a lifelong practitioner of black magic. In addition to joining the Amaranth, Lorelei taught Aldaren how to craft his own phylactery which he foolishly hid in Varrock Slums where it was wrought. Delving Darkness While serving in the court of King Ehrick as a royal guard and using an alias, Aldaren spent his spare time under the tutelage of Lorelei, becoming one of her few apprentices. Though there were many moments in his training where the practice of rune-less magic was confusing and that raising of the dead brought a daunting new experience, Aldaren still found himself becoming immersed in the concept of her teachings. The underlying purpose of an obsession with death would later reveal a more sinister understanding as to how spiritual corruption and the stockpiling of souls provided the Amaranth with the prospect of immortality. He learned the history, culture, hierarchy, and plight of the Amaranth's past, and would later become one of the first lesser races to ascend to their council. Since Vicente had departed Gielinor during this time, leaving Lorelei without her beloved, Aldaren began experiencing an infatuation with her. Finding himself distracted from her lessons, he eventually succumbed to revealing his feelings. After a brief emotional encounter with her in Varrock, Lorelei would halt her tutelage and depart Gielinor, later returning and becoming the wife of Xandres Zarco. For a short while, Aldaren blamed himself for her departure, though his affection was reversed through forgiveness and he never again mentioned such conflicted feelings. The Sicarius With the return of Vicente and the departure of Lorelei, Aldaren followed his old comrade in joining the Sicarius Coven. His own feelings of the family were skeptical as he was formerly their enemy during his service to the Empire, however, no one in the Sicarius earned his hatred more than Kel, the Father. Unknown to many, Kel had once assaulted Lorelei, marking himself and his cohorts and enemy of the Amaranth. With this in mind, Aldaren put his skills of resiliency and manipulation to good use by joining the Sicarius, intent to kill Kel himself for what he had done to Lorelei. His first encounter of the Father was in Varrock where he helped Kel and other Sicarius members escape imprisonment. Shortly after this occasion, Aldaren was blooded and inducted into the family by Vicente, now revealed to be Rai Sicarius. This process began early in the Sicarius lore and involved placing what was known as the Mark onto blooded members of the family, giving them abilities to communicate with other Marked members and access to Sicarii powers. Imbedded in their ranking system, the Mark was mostly used to punish lower ranking members for mistakes and defiance. This practice was used each day and if pursued to its greatest intention, could kill any individual in the lowest tier of the family. Without ever serving the coven prior, he entered their ranks as a Blade and quickly rose to the position of Legendaire within no time. In his time as Legendaire, Aldaren kept a strict disciplinary demeanor and enforced his will on the servants and lower ranking Sicarius relatives. For the sake of appearing dedicated, he regrettably inducted servants into the family, organized raids, and regularly sought to instill fear in the grunts. When entering the citadel, he'd casually stroll down the aisle between the seats and look for any discrepancies from the other members and servants. As the Sicarius grew and their fortress in the Wilderness became a target for enemies such as the Daedalus, Aldaren sought to find them a new home. Even more, he found them a kingdom. Queen Joanna of Misthalin was seen as weak-willed and indecisive. Her kingdom only held together by her web of half-hearted alliances, she would be inevitably replaced at some point and Aldaren found this ample opportunity to be deserving of the Sicarius. Not only this, but the opportunity to seize Varrock would cement his authority in the Coven and make it so that none of his activities would raise suspicion from Kel, who now trusted him. With alarming ease, the Legendaire travelled to Varrock alone and demanded from Joanna that the city be surrendered to him lest it would be assaulted by the Sicarius and she would be mercilessly murdered. She conceded, and the Sicarius soon moved into the city. Countless raids were conducted to wipe out the prominent noble families and new allies were made within the city from those who were not purged. Most notably, the Delmoran family remained deeply indebted to Aldaren for an occasion where their lord was saved from being slain. In keeping an iron fist over the city, Aldaren took on Thea Sicarius as Queen. The two would later continue to be together into marriage long after Varrock was abandoned. Eventually, the city would prove to be too large for the coven to maintain and was auctioned off to the highest bidder in a controversial event. In truth, Aldaren was scrying and suspected an invasion of Varrock from the north, which later became the Worshipper Occupation. A quarter of the profit from the auction was placed into a crypt beneath the Sinclair estate and only accessible by the Amaranth who bear the brand. Thea Sicarius & Death Aldaren's relationship with Thea continued after Varrock and throughout his remainder of time in the Sicarius. They were later known to be very open about their life together but never once displayed their true feelings among other Sicarius. Instead, they resorted to fits of anger towards one another as Aldaren became increasingly hostile towards the coven. Despite displaying an outward appearance of hatred, they managed to sire a child named Aetheria Morgan Aerendyl, their only legitimate offspring. Due to their growing animosity, Thea would constantly come to the decision that the child should not be raised by them and instead by a foster family. This conflict led Aldaren to leave the Sicarius and go to war beneath Asgarnia's banner. He swore an oath of allegiance to Varis Grey and accompanied his army on its northern campaigns. Whilst the Battle of Ice Mountain raged on, Thea confronted Aldaren over his disappearance and neglect, escalating into a fierce duel. They fought through a series of misguided teleports, resulting in Thea killing Aldaren and his own naivety and attraction to her contributing to his death. On the top of Ardougne Castle, Aldaren was slain by his wife. After his body had been recovered and placed into a tomb, Thea went home to their daughter, Morgan, and held the infant close with his blood still on her hands. Morgan would then be taken to live in the care of House Concendo, having never met Aldaren in her lifetime. Resurrection A small death cult affiliated with Aldaren began a search for his body. Carrying his original phylactery of an amulet, the Ashen Covenant eventually found his corpse within the Aerendyl crypt it had been placed. Creating a magical circle and performing a ritual of revival, his soul was carried from the phylactery and returned to his reconstructed body, bringing him slowly back to life. Upon his return to life, Aldaren murdered all seven of the Ashen cultists which had resurrected him. The life force accumulated in the room upon their demise was siphoned by him until his body had properly rejuvenated, but the weak, corrupted energy of the cultists would not sustain him for long. His adjustment to living an undead existence proved difficult though he managed to return to the Amaranth in Markejjik, reuniting with Lorelei and studying ways to sustain himself. Additionally, the corruption bred by the Ashen Covenant took a toll on his being and forced Aldaren to abandon his morality. Upon Lorelei's instruction, he opted to killing in order to siphon energy for himself. Reclamation Seizing the ancient Amaranthine outpost of Brynmor, Aldaren sought to become a master of necromancy by amassing an undead force of his own surrounding the small fort. From skeletons to wight's and wraith's, Aldaren labored at raising the dead to serve him but often times failed to bind them to his will. In addition to this, he meddled in worldly affairs and exacted revenge on several old enemies or their families. When Dominion Tower was occupied as a tourney ground, Aldaren met a disguised Kel Sicarius during one such match, taunting him to duel outside. After an intense bout of hurling melee attacks and curses between one another, Aldaren finally inflicted mortal wounds on Kel, causing his death. Retrieving his victim's dagger, Aldaren later discovered the dagger was the vessel of Kel's soul and gifted it to Lorelei who destroyed it. Rumors had arisen in the southern kingdoms that the undead crept across the north and over the Wilderness border on several occasions. King Varian of Asgarnia answered these mysteries with setting up a force of wardens, charged with protecting Asgarnia at the Wilderness border, and venturing into the north if need be. Aldaren's scouts began picking off these individuals until the group of wardens disbanded. During the reign of King Tyrek Vekon of Kandarin, Aldaren gifted the King an accursed amulet that caused Tyrek to descend into fits of madness which orchestrated the King's downfall and the ascension of a descendant of Aldaren to the throne very briefly. Reign of Terror As he finally began to exact his revenge on the realm and build an army for himself, Aldaren returned to the forefront of an armed conflict within the magical community. Approaching the leader of the Ordo Magi, a magi-supremacist organization, Aldaren agreed to lead the Ordo's forces in the Kharidian Desert to search for several artifacts that would imbue him with necromantic abilities far beyond his understanding. * Traveling to Pollnivneach from Brynmor, Aldaren approaches Urie Jakkan, conversing with him in an attempt to regain him as an ally. Though Urie is reluctant, he agrees to join Aldaren and travels to Brynmor. * Aldaren uses the body of Daeron Sicarius to resurrect his own son, Vaako. * Taking Urie and Vaako, the trio travel to the tomb of General Meredith Petraeus, resurrecting her. Without a powerful life force to fully restore her, she remains weakened. Aldaren plans to find a suitable vessel for her. * Aldaren contacts Kharon the Ashbringer, leader of the Ordo Magi, and offers to lead Ordo forces in the Kharidian Desert in search of the Crown of Rakaph and the Heart of Xerus. * After hiring a band of Menaphite thugs, Aldaren has them capture Octavian Dae and teleport him to a tomb in Menaphos. Octavian is subjected to a bloodletting spell, revealing that he believes the Crown of Rakaph is somewhere between Uzer and Nardah. * While investigating Uzer's dungeon, Aldaren reunites with Thea, stating he has no ill will against her after all these years. She decides to join him in Kharidia. * Aldaren returns to Markejjik to speak with Lorelei, humbly asking her to join him. She agrees to help him. * The Sicarius returned to Gielinor, making the Citharede Abbey their base of operations out of Al Kharid. Aldaren travels to the Abbey in disguise as a monk, meeting one of his grandchildren who has joined the family. In addition to this, he reunited with Rai, who became Abbas, and took his place as Legendaire once more. His plans for Kharidia were put aside while helping Rai restore the Sicarius. * Plans to search for artifacts in Kharidia were placed on hold as Aldaren and the Sicarius abandoned the desert for Falador, Asgarnia. After gaining notoriety in East Falador and burning a nobleman's home, Aldaren orders the Sicarius to evacuate Falador for Varrock where they once again move for better prospects. Basing themselves out of the Slums, the family begin engaging with local gangs. * Using Riveus as an alias in Varrock, Aldaren befriends a young bard named Caro. The two begin investigating lost bloodlines and ancient lore. Unbeknownst to Caro, he intends to use what they learn to track down artifacts. * Shifting his focus to the Wizards Tower in his quest for artifacts, Aldaren gathered a group of dark magi and attacked the town of Draynor. After slaying members of the farming Bobandy family and burning several buildings, the group falls back to Draynor Manor where they then establish themselves as the new tenants. During the skirmish, Octavian Dae delivers a black prism to Aldaren as he requested. * Concerned with his former allies helping track his whereabouts or investigate his history, Aldaren travels to West Ardougne where he murders the remaining members of the Cipya family in their manor. He scorched the bookshelves of the family library to avoid the authorities finding anything of worth. * Returning to Varrock, Aldaren murders the Delmoran household as Serana Delmoran refuses to repay a debt owed to him by her father. Only her brother Janus remains alive. He learns that Janus once possessed a black prism and begins seeking out the mage. * Although Draynor is liberated from Ordo control, Aldaren suggests that the Ordo maintain the Manor so the Tower remain distracted. * He takes up his first apprentice and a servant of the Sicarius, Amon. * Aldaren travels to Varrock where he tracked Janus Delmoran. He falsely accuses the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Ishmael Kushmir, with the murder of the Delmoran household, but not before requiring that Janus give him the black prism he was searching for. Aldaren receives the artifact and leaves Janus, now possessing two of these items. * While planning an assassination of the Tower's Archmage, she attacks Draynor Manor where the Ordo have gathered. After an intense duel between Archmage Ishara and three Ordo members, Aldaren finally seizes Ishara and orders Amon to deliver the killing blow. * Seeing that the Manor was compromised, Aldaren orders most Ordo members to abandon Draynor Manor, leaving behind their reanimations. * Amon and Aldaren travel to Ardougne directly after the murder of the Archmage and attack the market. He beseeched Kandarin to repeal their Edicts of Extermination before quickly departing for Brynmor. * Aldaren holds out in Brynmor as the hunt for him by Janus Delmoran comes to fruition. Once Janus and his group of Kandar arcanists assault the fortress and destroy most of the necromancer's reanimations, Aldaren was eventually killed by the arcanists. As his body returned to Markejjik, Aldaren's soul was restored to his body. After recovering at the Amaranth fortress, it became clear that Aldaren had renounced lichdom. Recent Events After recovering at Markejjik, Aldaren agrees with the covenant's council to renounce his personal pursuit of power. His ascension within the Amaranth meant that he was strictly bound to the Book of Binding, therefore required to place the covenant before his own desires. As such, he's opted to wandering the realm and training new acolytes to the order as the Amaranth prepare for future conflicts. He's taken on Daisy Lavelle as an apprentice. Trivia *Aldaren has nearly twelve illegitimate sons and three daughters, Morgan (the daughter) being the only legitimate child of his. Her mother is Thea Sicarius. His grandchildren and potentially great-grandchildren are unaccounted for but numerous. *Aldaren is a character that is ten years old in real time, having been Valiesin's second character created on World 42. *Having altered his alias several times throughout his life, Aldaren has been adopted or blooded into numerous families, including but not limited to, Cipya (paternal surname), Aerendyl (maternal surname), Sicarius, Amaranth, Le'Gaunt, Vekon, Caelum, Ignis, and Blood. Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Assassin Category:Members of the Caedo Brotherhood Category:Members of the Ashen Covenant Category:Aerendyls Category:Royalty Category:Sicarius Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Kandarin Category:Misthalin Category:Bastard Category:Amaranth Category:Crossbreeds Category:Vekon Category:Dark Magic user